


What's in a Name

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	What's in a Name

What's in a name

 

My eyes are usually drawn to Simon's office when I enter the bull pen. I don't know why, I just do it. I look to see what Simon is doing, to gage what type of mood he's in. I like to be prepared for such things, especially with him.

Today Simon is at his desk talking to a visitor in his office. I look over the older man, but I don't recognize him. I shrug and continue on to my desk which is next to Jim's.

Setting down my pack on my desk, I look around the pen next seeing who's in the pen and who's out making their rounds. Jim is no where in sight, but his computers on, so that means he's around the building. Henri is at his desk talking on the phone, while Rafe is doing something on his computer. Meagan is out; she's taking a long weekend to go to Victoria to visit a friend.

I look again towards Simon's off and find him looking at me. That doesn't usually bode well for me. I sit down; trying to ignore what is going on in Simon's office. I smile and hoping that Jim says we need to go somewhere before Simon steps to his door.

I laugh for almost like clock work; Simon opens his door and yells across the pen, for Jim and me.

"What you do this time Chief?" Jim asks me.

"I didn't do anything, it's usually you who does something," I explain.

We enter Simon's domain and see his visitor stand up. Simon makes the introductions. "Gabe Taylor, meet Detective Jim Ellison and Consultant Blair Sandburg." We shake hands and settle into chairs. "Gabe is a retired detective from New York."

Oh fuck. New York. Jim looks at me kind of funny. I crack a joke, "Long way from that side of states."

"It's been nice since retiring. My wife and I bought an RV and traveling around at our own whim."

"What brings you by here Detective Taylor?"

"Mr. Sandburg is. I caught you on the news some time ago and you reminded me of a case I had been on seventeen years ago."

All I can say is "Oh," I look at Simon and then to Jim.

"Chief what is he talking about?" Jim asked.

I look and see a large brown folder envelope on Simon's desk. I look at the retired detective and see him watching me. I could only have hoped this wouldn't come back to haunt me. I didn't do anything wrong. I sigh and look at Jim. I wonder what he'll say when he hears this.

I stand up and close the blinds to the office. This is for here, not out there. After closing the three blinds I look back at the detective and shrug.

"My name ~is~ Blair Sandburg, and my mother ~is~ Naomi Sandburg. I officially changed my name when I was sixteen with my mother's permission."

Jim is watching me. I see his eyes filtering his emotions.

"I was born Blair Jacob Timmons, grandson to Gerald Timmons."

"The tycoon?" Jim asks.

"Yes." I take a deep breath. "I'm assuming that Detective Taylor was on my runaway case."

He nods and Jim asks, "Runaway?"

"I didn't runaway. I went to join my mother, who had ever right. I just left the mansion without telling anyone." I tell them.

"Why did you leave?" Gabe asks.

I could gloss over it and just say I had enough of it and wanted to spend time with my mother, but there was more. I look at Gabe and answer, "I wanted freedom. I wanted to know what it was like outside my locked bedroom door."

They all look at me. "From the time I could remember till I made my move to join Naomi, My time was spent in my room or in school. I didn't play with other kids, I didn't play outside, I didn't go exploring the house. I was left to my own in my room except for my summers traveling with Naomi.

"I was born out of wedlock. Naomi came from a family of some money and my father was the son to Gerald. He wasn't into commitment, and Naomi was still in her traveling for life. Gerald took me to raise as custodial figure, but Naomi was still my legal guardian.

"I finally had enough of being treated like I wasn't there. I slowly gathered my papers. By ten I learned how to pick locks and go around the mansion at night. I found my papers to take with me, I collected my gift money. I sent word by a friend at school to Naomi and we met up in the City. We got abroad within twenty four hours of my leaving the house."

I move around the office and go to the windows, looking out. "Gerald didn't love me; the help did what they were told. I knew that Naomi loved me and when I was old enough to fend for myself with her, I joined her. Case closed."

"We were called in, because you failed to show up for school. Dermont was a prestigious school on Long Island and to have a student missing, it was a big deal. Gerald Timmons was usually understated about you."

I had to laugh, "Understatement was his hobby. He probably knew."

"I think he did."

Simon asked a question. "Have you had any contact with them Blair?"

"Dad stayed away, he didn't want to go into business, like being the playboy. I hadn't talked to anyone. I know that Gerald passed away three years ago."

"Your father is living in the mansion now, married a nice woman and had three children. I know that your estate is still in tact."

I look at Jim. "I'm sorry Jim. I was never part of that world. I was treated like bad step child, locked away for my own good. Naomi loved me. I didn't want anyone to know." I laugh a little, and then continue, "I forgot really. I'm Naomi's son and that is all there is to it. Timmons is just a name."

I look at the detective, "Where does this go?"

"No where really. I send a letter to the department to state that Blair Timmons is found and living in the state of Washington. A letter will be sent to your father's estate."

I look out the window again. "Guess I'll have to put in an appearance."

"How old were you when you saw your father last?" Jim asked.

"Twelve. He came in from London for my birthday." I reach in my memory box for a picture. It had been a somber day, dinner with Gerald. I remember the man that had my face and eyes.

Detective Taylor stands up. "Sorry to have imposed on you Mr. Sandburg. Part of my retirement is to see what cases I had open found closure. Ugly things happened out there. I'm glad to see a happy ending to this case."

Happy ending? I don't think so. Simon walks Gabe out of the office, leaving Jim with me.

"Chief?" he asks.

"Yeah," I answer.

"I understand. I do."

He should, he lived in a house with no love for so long, but he stayed, while I left. "I'm not a tycoon, I'm me."

"Yes, you are Blair, a man who lives for the experience."

I turn and look at him. "Think we can get some leave? Take a trip out east?"

"I think we can arrange that."

I look at Jim, and feel sorry for not telling him, but then again, I didn't think about it. It wasn't me. The me I created that is.

"Let's go get some leg work done. I have a case that is begging for your attention." Jim steps back to the door.

"Work, that is good to hear."


End file.
